Misunderstandings
by Riku10579
Summary: Jareth invites Sarah to spend a weekend at his castle to try and win her over, but Jareth's mother has other plans. what will happen when she tries to get rid of Sarah?
1. Weekend Plans

I had some one fix a lot of thing in my story and I also changed a little too. Sorry if I made any confusion. Don't flame me about the ages and my proof reader is CattyFr, so I give her credit for it so Thank You CattyFr!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.1 Weekend plans

Sarah grabbed her keys from the table by the door and yelled, "Toby, time to go. You don't want to be late for school." He came running down the stairs of her house with his backpack over his shoulders, "Do you have everything?"

"Yes Sarah. It's all here. Come on we don't want to be late." He had a big smile on his face.

"Smart mouth," she said while ruffling his hair.

They got into the car and drove to Toby's school. The trip was silent as usual in the morning. When they got to the school Toby got out and went inside the building. When Sarah drove off she remembered when she saw Toby had a big black bruise on his back from hitting a wall really hard. When she saw it she asked how he got it and he told her the truth and said, "Karen threw me agents the wall for not doing my chores." That happened when he was 5. Sarah immediately told him to pack his things and sued for custody of Toby. Sarah had won and he could only see his parents if see was with him. But he never said he wanted to, so they didn't visit. That was 2 years ago. Sarah was 23 when Toby started to live with her after the trial.

She now had a job at the library, and she was a novelist under the name of Jena Parten. The reason she didn't want to use her real name was because she didn't want the fame to go to Toby's head. Her books had been best sellers books for 3 years in a row. This was the 3rd year.

She parked at the front of the library and unlocked the front door with a gold key on the key ring. She turned the closed sign to the open side and went to the front desk. She logged in and went to a box that had a sign that said cheek in.

Sarah grabbed all the books in the box and started to cheek them in. She went to many of the shelves and put the books up. Sarah had memorized the dewy decimal system, it made the job easier.

She had finished earlier than usual. She usually took 30 minutes, but today it only took 10 minuets. Sarah sat down at the front desk and brought out a 5 star notebook and started to write a story titled _Shadows Unleashed_. She was having a hard time setting the mood she wanted. She was just jotting down a plot when someone suddenly tapped her on the shoulder.

Sarah jumped and looked at her boss' face. James was a fair boss but could be a little strict. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be on vacation."

"I'll go on vacation next week."

"That's what you said last week. If you don't get out of here in 5 minutes I'll sadly have to suspend you for the amount of time you're supposed to be on vacation. Normal people would jump at the opportunity to take a vacation, so go."

"Fine, but only 1 week."

"3 weeks."

"2 weeks."

"Agreed. Now get out of here," he was smiling he liked how she wouldn't go down without a fight.

Sarah gathered her things and left to go to home. During the entire conversation with her boss she felt two mismatched eyes on her. She knew exactly who it was but didn't care. They had been friends for years after the Labyrinth. They knew each other well. Maybe a little too well. She got in the car drove down the road and said," You can stop watching me now Jareth."

"So we have two weeks to ourselves," Jareth said with a devilish grin. He was now sitting in the front seat of her car.

"You forgot one minor detail."

"And what would that be?" He said while draping his left arm around her.

"Toby." Sarah didn't complain about his arm like he had thought she would. She actually liked it there, and when she didn't say anything about his arm it made his heart soar with joy.

"He can come to my castle too. He seemed to enjoy his stay last time." Sarah remembered the last time they had spent a day at Jareth's castle.

--------------------------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------------------------

Toby was running around a fountain in a garden filled with beautiful flowers.

Toby was 6 and was chasing her German Shepard, Sam, around while laughing his heart out. Her dog was also having a blast.

She was having a nice conversation with her friends (Jareth was forced into going to visit him mother on state affairs).

------------------------------------------End Flash Back-----------------------------------------------

"Hopefully nothing will pop up like last time." Sarah said with a smile on her face.

"Hopefully not," he honestly hoped nothing would come up. Last time his mother had called him up for personal not state affairs, but if she had called it a personal affair, he wouldn't have left Sarah.

-----------------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------

"Mother what do you wish to talk about?"

"Jareth, I have called you here to discuss a queen for your country," He was about to protest when she said," Don't interrupted Jearth, let me finish. Danyella is in the other room and I want you to give her a chance."

"Mother, I don't love her and she bores me. Why won't you let me take my time to choose? I do have to live with them forever." Jareth already had someone in mind, but he couldn't tell her that, or else she might push Sarah to the edge with her many tests and her high expectations.

"You said the same thing 200 years ago, how much time do you want! You have no option in this so have a nice chat." She disappeared and a door opened and Danyella, the Faire princess, walked in wearing a pink dress that puffed out at the skirt and the shoulders. Her wings were pink and fluttered nervously.

"Hello Jareth," Danyella said. This was going to be a long day.

---------------------------------------30 minuets latter------------------------------------------------

Jareth was dieing of boredom. Danyella was talking about politics when a voice was herd in the room. It was a woman who was wishing away her little boy away. He jumped up and said, "I'm sorry Danyella, but I must away." Her opened a window and turned into an owl that flew off. He couldn't have gotten out of that room fast enough.

-------------------------------------End Flash Back----------------------------------------------------

A voice was sounding in the car. It was a boy wishing away his sister. Jareth removed his arm and said, "I'll see you this afternoon." And with that he disappeared. Sarah didn't mind about the boy wishing his sister away. She had asked what he did with the children and he said he gave them to families who wanted children.

When she got home she took her mail and set it on the table. She decided to clean the house. It had been months since the last hard cleaning. Just as she set the cleaning supplies on the counter her dog Sam came running out of nowhere and tackled Sarah.

She was now on the ground being licked to death by her dog. When he finally let her up she had to wipe off her face with her sleeve. Her watch read 9:30 so she had plenty of time before she had to pick up Toby. "Go into the backyard and I'll walk you after I'm done cleaning." In matter of seconds he was gone without a trace. Sarah put on her rubber gloves and started to clean the house.

When she was done it was 12:00. She grabbed her leash and went out to the backyard. Sam was chewing on a rubber ball when she walked out into the back yard. He dropped it and went over to Sarah. She clipped the dog's collar and exited through the back gate after locking the doors.

Sarah got back at 3:15. Sam and Sarah were both tired. They sat on the couch and took the time to relax and watch TV when the phone rang. She didn't want to get it but if it was important she needed to answer it. By the second ring she was up and answering it. "Williams's residents, Sarah Williams speaking, how may I help you?"

"Miss Williams, you brother Toby has gotten into some trouble we would like for you to come down here as soon as possible to talk about it." The principal was a woman made of ice.

"I'll be right there." And with that she hung up the phone." Sam, don't you dare mess up this house or you'll have to sleep in the kitchen." Sam hated to sleep in the kitchen; the tile was cold compared to Sarah's bed. She left and drove off to the school.

Sarah arrived at his school in five minuets. She parked in the parking lot and entered the school. She entered the principal's office were Toby sat in a chair across from Miss Brakeber's desk. Sarah took a seat next to Toby. "What is this about Miss Brakeber?"

"Your brother was been in a fight I expect you to punish him since you're his legal guardian. Since this is his first time I won't suspend him, but if this keeps up I will have to." Her hair was in a tight bun. A little to tight Sarah had always thought.

Sarah, who was very good at acting even though she didn't choose it as her job, said in an innocent tone, "How can you think of suspending him, he's only in kindergarten. He doesn't know any better."

"I suppose your right. You may leave now." And just like that they were gone without a scratch on Toby's record.

They walked out of the school and got into the car and when they drove off Toby said, "Thanks sis."

"No problem Tob, but what happened, and don't leave out any details. I want to know the truth."

"Ok Sarah, it goes like this. I was sitting on the swing just minding my own business when that boy, David, pushed me off and started to swing at me with his fists and I hadn't done anything to him. He almost hit me when I decided to hit back. After I was almost hit several more time I hit him in the mouth and teacher came and grabbed me and sent me to the office. Did I do anything wrong Sarah?"

"No Toby you were only defending yourself for that 4th grader. I'm a little proud that you didn't let him hit you and you even taught him a lessen. Just keep it self defense ok," he nodded," by the way we're going to Jareths this weekend. How to you feel about that."

"Yes." He cheered. He loved Jareth and knew that Sarah and Jareth loved each other, but were to shy, so he decided to do some tampering this weekend.


	2. the start of trouble

Disclaimer: don't own much just Sam and Jareth's family I think.

I would like to say thanks to all my reviewers and that you may flame me if you want to and/or give me suggestions. If you want something to happen in the story let me know and I will see what I can do.

Ch.2 The start of trouble

Sarah and Toby's bags were packed and by the sofa. Sarah was reading a book with Sam on her lap and Toby was playing a video game on his PS2 when Jareth popped up. In mater of seconds Jareth was on the ground getting licked by Sam's wet tongue. Sam liked Jareth and missed him a lot.

"Alright Sam, let me up." Sam did as he was told and got off Jareth. "Are you ready to leave?" They nodded their heads and with a flick of his rest their bags were gone and they were in a hallway. "Toby your room is on the right, Sarah yours is on the left."

Sarah opened the door to her room and gasped. The room was twice the size of hers at home. Just then Toby came back into the hall and asked, "Jareth, will I get to see the goblins?" there was hope in his eyes.

"Of course Toby, he does have to rule over them from time to time," Sarah said while smiling

"Sarah, I'm hungry. Can we go eat lunch now?"

"Actually lunch sounds nice right now. How about it Jareth?"

"Why not. I could go for some food right now anyway." Jareth offered his arm to Sarah, who took it. Toby and Sam followed behind them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had just eaten lunch in the garden. Toby had decided to go play with Sam somewhere in the gardens, so Sarah and Jareth were alone. They were talking about what had happened in the last year. Sarah had told Jareth about her most recent book _Terrible Mischief_. Jareth had found her novels most interesting especially the main character Dineain; who was worse than ten goblins combined in Jareth's opinion. Jareth talked about his best friend Deon who had proposed to Cerenity (the nymph queen). Sarah had only met Deon twice, but thought that he was a sweet guy.

Right before Jareth could move onto another topic a goblin walked up to Jareth and said, "Someone's here, Majesty."

Jareth was a little ticked that the goblin had interrupted his conversation with Sarah. Right before he left to get Toby and Sarah he had specifically said not to interrupt them at all.

Sarah saw anger on Jareth's face and shoot him a look that translated into _be nice._ He sighed and said with a come voice, "Who is it?"

"Your mother."

Jareth sighed deeply. He would prefer anyone else's interruption to his mother's. He turned to Sarah and said in a sad tone, "Sorry Sarah, I must take this. I'll send for your friends if you would like?"

"I'll do it. Go ahead and go talk to your mother." He sighed and walked of toward the thrown room (the goblin had gone a soon as he delivered the message)

He opened the doors to the thrown room and saw his mother sitting on a step. She looked like she had just been watching someone in a crystal. "What are you doing here mother?" Jareth knew she had something up her sleeve.

"Oh I'm here to invite my own son to a ball that's all," she said in a sweet tone, "It's two weeks from now. I would advise you to go with someone, maybe Danyella."

"Now what makes you think I'm going?"

"Because it is the Annual Autumn Festival. You are required to go," she had a look of satisfaction on her face. "See you later Jareth." She disappeared and the room was empty. He sighed; his mother had finally cot him in a hopeless arrangement. He was required to go. Every royal in the underground had to go or face great consequences and to make it worse he had to go with someone. An idea popped into his head, he could take Sarah. She probably wouldn't mind and it would give him a very good reason to dance with her, not that he needed one. With his mind made up he started to walk down the hall back to where he had left Sarah.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah had formed a crystal to try to contact her friends. She had acquired magic after defeating the Labyrinth, but wasn't strong enough to use it Aboveground. There was one thing she could do that Jareth could not though, she could sense when magic was being used near or on her. Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Diddymus had got the message but were extremely busy right now, so she sat on a bench enjoying the scenery. They were going to meet later in the day when they were done. Suddenly she felt uneasy, as if someone was watching her, but she wasn't sure. She thought about Jareth and where their relationship was. They were best friends, but Sarah wanted more than that. The feeling had gone away and she started to talk out loud but didn't care. "What can I do? I don't want to drive him away but I want to be near him more." She sighed. The strange feeling came back, but it was so small that it was hard to feel. She thought about what she could do about her and Jareth when she herd foot steps,

She looked up and saw Jareth heading toward her. He sat down next to her asked "How was your visit with you friends, Sarah?"

"Oh, they were busy, so I'm going to see them later, if that's ok with you."

"Of corse it is Sarah. You may do as you please here." He was waiting for later tonight to ask her if she would go with him to the ball.

The sound of running and barking was getting closer. In a matter of seconds they could see Toby running after Sam who was chasing a faire. Sarah couldn't help but laugh, the looks on all three of their faces was priceless, Jareth soon joined in laughing too.

Toby stopped and blushed a little at what they had caught him doing. The faire had gotten away and Sam was walking toward Sarah, and had an exhausted look on his face. Toby walked over to Jareth and asked, "Can I have a tour of the labyrinth Jareth?"

"Sure Toby," he turned to Sarah, "would you like to come too. We could go the other way that you didn't go."

"No, I'm fine you two have fun."

"Then I'll see you at dinner."

"Ok, Toby have fun."

"Ok Sarah." They walked off and were out of site soon enough. Sam hopped up into her lap and took a nap. Sarah waved her hand and a book appeared and she decided to catch up on her reading about the Underground. It was just pure coincidence that she had grabbed a book about holidays, festivals, and royal arrangements. The feeling of being watched had disappeared when Toby showed up.

How was that. Sorry it took me so long I had a writers block. There will be more splitting later on. Hope you liked it. Ch 3 coming soon


	3. The Cousin of Jareth

Here is Ch3 like I promised. I would like to thank all my reviewers and my editor. Tell me what you think.

Ch3 The Cousin of Jareth

Toby and Jareth were walking down the hedge pathway when Toby turned to Jareth and said, "I know you like my sister." Jareth looked at Toby startled. The statement had come out of nowhere, but Toby continued, "I'm whiling to help you out."

Jareth was surprised and yet not. He knew that Toby was both smart and observant.

"I made you a list of what she likes, and dislikes. Use it wisely." He started to walk off but turned around to add, "And Jareth, if you hurt Sarah you will pay dearly."

Then Toby ran off to where the door guards were and started to talk with them.

Jareth was a little stunned by Toby's bravery; this was a five year old boy making a threat to the almighty Goblin King. He just shook it off and followed Toby on through the labyrinth, and strangely enough Toby had taken all the same paths through the labyrinth that Sarah had.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah finished her book and wanted to take a break. Sam jumped up off the bench and stretched in the cutest way imaginable and gave a big yawn. He started to wag his tail and barked like he wanted something. Sarah go up and asked, "What is it boy?" He barked again and ran off toward an opening in the garden. Sarah ran after him a little worried because Sam had never run off like that before. Sam was at a full sprint and Sarah was barley keeping within two yards. Sam made so many turns she couldn't keep track of them.

Sam jumped on a man looking around at the scenery. He hit the ground with a loud "umph." Sam jumped on the surprised man who started to laugh when Sam began liking his face.

It was Jareth's cousin, Deon. Deon was sweet, kind, and the elf prince. It had been a very long time since Sam had seen him plus every time Deon and Sam saw each other they would play the strangest games. Sometimes Deon would turn himself into a dog and they would play a game of hide and seek or something like that. Deon was Sam's best bud (not including Sarah).

Sarah caught her breath while Deon got up off the ground. "Hi, Deon. It's been a long time. Sam agrees."

"Hi, Sarah. I see you have been taking good care of Sam." He patted Sam's head and said with a smile, "So how long are you going to be here, and were is that cousin of mine?"

"Toby and I are going to be here for the weekend, and Jareth is giving Toby a tour of the labyrinth as we speak. How is Cerenity?" (Deon's wife)

"Oh, she's great and she wants to see you again, but she had to take care of something. She said something about caching up with you later or something like that."

"It has been a while since we really were able to talk. Oh well. We'll get to catch up soon I hope. Why are you visiting Jareth today if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all. I just wanted to talk to Jareth about something. Nothing to worry about though. Shall we head back toward the castle or would you like to stay here longer."

"Heading back would be nice."

They started toward the castle after Sarah used a search crystal. When they reached where Sarah had been before she summand another book and Deon transformed into a brown Shepard and played tag with Sam.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth and Toby saw Sarah sitting on a bench. She was half way through a historical text. Loud noises could be herd coming form somewhere nearby and in two seconds they could see Sam and Deon running and barking as loud as they could. When Deon saw them he transformed to his Fea form and said, "Hello dear cousin."

"Deon what are you doing here?" Jareth wondered why he would show up now. Usually his wife would give him a very long to do list around this time of year.

"I have some info you might want to know later but first let's have dinner. I'm famished"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was that! I'm working on the next ch.


	4. Asking

Ch 4 Asking

Sarah left to go tuck in Toby a while ago, so it was just Jareth and Deon. Jareth sat on one side of the table while Deon walked around the room. "So you're going to ask Sarah to go to the autumn festival. I thought as much, but I must warn you that your mother is planning something, but I'm not sure what."

"When is she not up to _something_?"

"I mean I over heard her talking to Danyella."

--------------------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------------------------------

"Danyella you must look your best for my son at the autumn festival."

"I know. How about this dress?"

"He would never like that one dear. It would drive him crazy."

"Ok, what if plan A doesn't work?"

"Then we will move on to plan B."

"Ok. What was plan B again."

--------------------------------------------End Flash Back---------------------------------------------

"I wanted to hear more, but your mother put up a shield so I couldn't hear."

"This really makes me wander what she is up to; I'll have to be on guard for any mischief. I don't want Sarah to get hurt."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sarah, will you read me a story?" Toby asked while lying in Sarah's bed and on Sarah's lap with his teddy bear, Lancelot.

"Sure Toby. Which one do you want to hear?"

"Can we start to read _Terrible Mischief_?"

"Ok, but only the first chapter for now."

"Ok."

With a wave of her hand _Terrible Mischief_ was in her hand. She opened to the first page, and started to read. Toby was so into the book that he whined when she ended the first chapter.

"Come on, I'll go tuck you in."

"I can do it Sarah."

"Ok if you want to. Don't forget Lancelot."

"Ok, night."

"Night."

Toby left her room and went into his own. She put _Terrible Mischief_ on her nightstand and headed out her door. Her friends hadn't sent any word of when they wanted to meet her, so she thought they might be up to something.

She decided to explore the castle. There had been a lot of places she hadn't been in the castle and was very curious, and was sure Jareth wouldn't mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth took in a deep breath and knocked on Sarah's door. There was no answer. He knocked again, and still no answer. "She's not there Jareth." Toby said leaning on his door frame. "She went exploring."

"What are you doing up. I thought Sarah put you to bed."

"She did but I knew you'd be coming, so I staid up." He yawned, "and if you don't mind I'm going to bed now." He shut his door and turned out the light.

Sarah exploring wasn't a problem at all. He thought of Sarah and knew were she was. She was in the moonlight garden. He teleported there and saw Sarah spinning around like a little child. Jareth smiled. He liked this garden too.

Sarah stopped and smiled at Jareth There was no embarrassment in her eyes. The flowers behind them were glowing white. She sat down next to a fountain, and Jareth sat down next to her. He decided now was the best time to ask her, but he wasn't sure how she would react.

"Sarah can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Jareth. What is it?" She could tell he was very nervous.

He took in a deep breath and asked," Will you go to the autumn festival with me?"

"Sure."

"You don't have to if you want to. I'll….What?"

"I said I'll go with you Jareth. And to be honest I was hoping you'd ask me."

He was very happy she accepted his offer. He got up and offered her his hand and asked, "Sarah, would you like to dance?" Music stated to play out of nowhere as Sarah took his hand.

"I would like that Jareth." They danced for hours in the moonlight garden, though it felt like minuets. They stopped dancing sometime in the early hours of the mourning, before the soft glow of dawn had yet touched the sky.

He escorted Sarah to her room, and kissed her goodnight. After she shut her door he went to his own room and thought about what had just happened. He knew Deon would want to know what had happened and probably show up later to ask him.

He entered his room and crawled into bed. He summand a crystal and saw Sarah sleeping in her bed peacefully. He lay the crystal down next to his pillow and went to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah woke up felling someone watching her. She could feel two sets of eyes on her. One was Jareth, which she knew his gaze from that of anyone else, but the other felt cold and deadly. She had felt this stare yesterday when she was reading with Sam in her lap.

Sam was next to Sarah's bed. He made her feel safe in the above ground but here she wasn't sure. She looked at the clock and saw that it was only five and that she could sleep a little longer. She pulled the blankets closer to her and started to pet Sam. She tried to sleep but it didn't come so she though about what had happened just a few hours ago and smiled happily. Jareth had asked her to go to the autumn festival, which was one of the biggest events in the underground. Thinking of that happy thought she fell asleep again.

Sorry it took so took so long. I tried my best to get this ch done fast.

I want to thank my reviewers

Aurora Ranger, Sadandlonely, BatteredChild, liamslili1, Depressed HErmione MAlfoy, sure some of my readers want to poke me with pointy sticks

Note from the Beta. This chapter took so long partially because I'm a college student who had Tests and finals for a month straight.

**Too the people who keep commenting on the spelling: **Both the author and I are American, so things like "color" will look wrong to those readers from the rest of the English speaking world. Same goes for some of the grammar. If you still think something is grossly misspelled I would be interested in knowing what (if only for my mental list of differences), just pull up my profile, and let me know. CattyFr


End file.
